


It's All About MakoHaru

by Minachan



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, It's all about DIALOGUES, M/M, anyways gonna add additional tags later on, i guess?, oh and I guess there is slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minachan/pseuds/Minachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random dialogue collection of Makoto and Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About MakoHaru

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are taken from my tags on my tumblr account. It's all random nonsense actually. *scratch head* I was just inspired by MakoHaru fan artworks and decided to put dialogues/stories under the tags so here are some of the results. (^_^;) 
> 
> For those who are interested to know the art works behind these set of drabbles, here are the links: 
> 
> Drabble 1: http://causeofdeathmakoharufeels.tumblr.com/post/76390851583/source  
> Drabble 2: http://tobideifreak.tumblr.com/post/76323607132  
> Drabble 3: http://causeofdeathmakoharufeels.tumblr.com/post/76182102780/source  
> Drabble 4: http://causeofdeathmakoharufeels.tumblr.com/post/75960160843/source  
> Drabble 5: http://causeofdeathmakoharufeels.tumblr.com/post/75953591377/source

Drabble 1

Makoto: Ne Haru.

Haru: Hmm?

Makoto: Can you still remember what I told you during our training camp?

Haru: ....Yeah. Why?

Makoto: Um...well...I just want to let you know that whatever happens...it will always be the same for me...swimming with you makes everything meaningful...

Haru: ...Why are you telling me all of these Makoto?

Makoto: I... just felt the need to let you know...Haru.

Haru fell silent upon hearing this...and Makoto felt like he said too much after all.

Makoto: Um...I guess I said too much ne? I'm sorry Haru. Don't mind me. ^^

Haru: How can I not mind Makoto? Why me? What made me special that you find swimming with me meaningful than the rest?

Makoto looked directly at Haru's eyes and answered...

Makoto: Simply because it's you Haru...that makes all the difference.

Haru's eyes widen upon hearing his best friends words. The overwhelming emotions made him look away from him.

Haru: You really are an idiot. You'll be a waste with me... You deserve someone better Makoto.

Makoto: Then...can you go on without me Haru?

Haru was taken aback by the sudden straightforward question...but he chose to answer it honestly. He looked up and met Makoto's eyes and softly uttered...

Haru: ....No.

Makoto smiled at that.

Makoto: The same goes for me... I will always need you...only you Haruka. 

 

Drabble 2

Makoto was surprised when Haru suddenly hugged him from the back.

Makoto: Haru...what's wrong hm?

Haru: ...Nothing.

Makoto: *chuckles* Want to stay like this for a while?

Haru: ...Yeah.

Makoto can't help reaching for Haru's head and giving him a peck on the cheek...thinking just how adorable his boyfriend is. ^^

 

Drabble 3

Makoto and Haru were having an argument because of a scarf.

Haru: Stop it Makoto. I told you I don't want to wear that scarf.

Makoto: But Haru...you'll get cold.

Haru: I'm not a kid!

Makoto: *sigh* I know that...but what if you get cold then? How can you swim all you want?

Haru:...

Makoto: See my point?

Haru: Shut up.

Since Haru offered no further resistance, Makoto finished wrapping his friend's neck with the scarf and proceeded on fixing his winter jacket.

Makoto: There. all done. ^^

Haru: Why can't I win any argument with you?

Makoto: Eh? Isn't that obvious? It's because Haru loves water more than anything else. ^^

Haru: *frowns* No...that's not it.

Makoto: It's not?

Haru: ...Yeah.

Makoto: What is it then?

Haru just stared at makoto for a couple of seconds...his expressions saying what words cannot.

Makoto: ...Really?

Makoto suddenly grabbed Haru and embraced him.

Makoto: I'm so happy. ^^

Haru smiled and uttered a soft “Idiot” before returning the fierce embrace.

 

Drabble 4

Haru was eating ice cream.

Makoto: Ne Haru...Can you feed me one of those too?

Haru: No. I'm not your mother to feed you. Go have a taste on your own.

Makoto: Really? I'll help myself then. ^^

Makoto then proceeded on tipping Haru's chin and kissing the flavor off his best friend's lips.

Makoto: *licks lips* Just as i thought... It's delicious. ^^

Haru: P-pervert! 

 

Drabble 5

Nagisa frowned when he saw Rei freezing up due to something he saw on the school roof top.

Nagisa: Rei-chan? What's wrong?

Rei seemed to not have the capability of speaking at that moment and only pointed at the scene before him. That's how Nagisa saw Makoto and Haru feeding each other chocolates.

Nagisa: Oh! So that's it!

Rei: N-nagisa-kun! Sshh!

Nagisa: Pfft! Don't worry Rei-chan. They won't hear us. Mako-chan and Haru-chan are engrossed with each other. ^^

Rei: I-is that so? *tips glasses to hide his embarrassment*

Nagisa: Un! You should have seen them in the swimming club this morning. They were feeding each other chocolates with their mouths~

Rei: M-mouth...?

Nagisa: Yes! Um...Rei-chan? Aaahhh! Rei-chan, don't faint on me!

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That's it for now. (^w^) Hope I had at least made you smile while reading some of these silly dialogues between my ultimate OTP. ^^


End file.
